


Constant Craving

by harmonia_bloom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Music, Pain, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: After all those years, Luther was still waiting for Allison. A lost moment right before Allison's wedding.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow readers.
> 
> This work was inspired by the song Constant Craving, by k.d. lang. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> If you want, leave me a <3 or a comment :)

"White looks good on you".

Luther's deep voice filled the room, taking Allison by surprise.

She saw the figure of her brother in the mirror. It was her and Patrick's wedding day, an event they both tried to keep private, although being well-known celebritries. Allison was wearing a classical white dress, like a bride from the 60's, waist is wide enough to hide the pregnancy of just three months.

"You came", she murmured, as if relieved. "You are not dressed for the occasion", she said, noticing the lack of a proper suit while hiding a smile.

"Actually", Luther began, hesitating as he approached his sister. "I just came here to wish you good luck".

Allison pursed her lips, but didn't say a word. She didn't want to chase away the only Hargreeves who bothered to say hello on that important day. Allison had been unable to locate Diego and Klaus. Vanya had probably read the letter and hidden it between a copy of that horrible book about their family. Dad had not bothered to answer the invitation, despite the lovely letter and beautiful gift sent by Pogo and also signed by Reginald and Grace.

"So it's real", he said, as if speaking to himself. "When I received the invitation, I thought it was some kind of messed up joke. But it's true. You are getting married".

Allison took a deep breath. "Sometimes I forget how all these years went by so quickly. It seems like yesterday we went on our first mission".

"It seems like yesterday when we promised that we would run away from Dad and live together. Just us and no one else", murmured Luther, bitterness showing in his voice.

Allison's expression got dark. For a brief moment, she thought of touching her brother, caressing his face, as they did when they were 13. That act, soft and innocent, that grew with age. The sadness and the loneliness, which were once hid with hugs, demanding, little by little, more urgent caresses than neither Luther nor Allison would dare to try.

Luther knew what was going on in his sister's mind and it disturbed him. He believed, deep in that big heart, that they would see each other again, adults and matured, ready to start again what had not even begun.

"Luther", Allison broke the silence and took his brother's hands. She swallowed. "I grew up", she said slowly, each second seeming like an eternity. "We grew up. I'm sorry".

And in that moment, memories of what never happened and what would never happen fell on Luther's body with the weight of a thousand moons. Christ, they were siblings! How had he deliberately ignored such an important part of their relationship? How had he even considered, at the age of 13, kissing Allison's lips, feeling the girl's black skin contrasting his? How could he have kept the illusion of a touch beyond brotherly? How did Luther, a 26-year-old adult man, still allow himself to be carried away by that chimera, that constant craving that had become fixed in his guts?

They couldn't even hug - by the final moment of what they both imagined to be the final meeting, Luther turned his back on his sister and left, without saying a single word, the tears that persisted in blurring his vision starting to make his eyes burn.

That damn constant craving.

"Honey", Allison heard Patrick's mother's voice came from across the room. "It's time".


End file.
